


That One With Charlie

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Charlie Bradbury, British Men of Letters, British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Charlie is alive, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Sam and Dean Winchester are happy, a shit ton of OCs, and so is Gabriel - Freeform, like always, which is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Charlie gets brought back to life and joins the MGA, an organization that protects the multiverse from rogue breachers and other such criminals. Oh yeah, and Gabriel's back, being annoying and kind of adorable. So, Charlie and the rest of team 'Gods' (what? Codenames!) travels all over the universe, meeting a lot of Charlie's favourite TV and movie characters, because obviously.It's not as bad as it sounds, really. I'm just bad at summaries. And, this is sort of my first work on ao3 (though not my first work ever).I will be adding a lot more fandoms but I haven't decided which ones to keep in the story and which ones to take out.*On hold until I feel inspired to write more of this. Sorry!*





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is my first work on ao3. As the story progresses, there will be more fandoms (maybe Arrow, Supergirl, Avengers, and Daredevil). The Prologue and the first chapter are really short, but the rest of the chapters should be longer.

I, Ariel (no, not the mermaid), am an angel. Not just any angel, though. I’m the first angel. I know, isn’t the first angel supposed to be one of the archangels or something? They are the most powerful, right? Nope! It’s me! I also happen to be the strongest angel, stronger than God himself. I understand that saying that makes me sound really full of myself, but it’s true, even if me being stronger than dear old dad was an accident. Since I was the first, God messed up a bit on me. Made me too powerful, and then he couldn’t get rid of me to try again. Thank goodness it was ME he made first, and not Lucifer! Anyway, I’m apparently stronger than his sister, the Darkness (or, I guess she’s going by Amara now), too. I can do many of the same things God (right, my aunt isn’t the only one who changed their name), or Chuck, can do. He even got me to help make some of the other Earths in the multiverse. Of course, the Earth where Supernatural is set (where Sam and Dean Winchester exist), was his first ever creation.

When God made the other angels, I pretended to be one of them. Not even the archangels knew of my power. Of course, later, a few years before Gabriel disappeared to become Loki, he found out. But Raphael, Michael and Lucifer still have no idea. Some other angels know of my existence, but only a select few that I chose to tell, and Balthazar, who Gabriel told by accident. Of course, not many angels know because I’m not really friends with many angels, since I’m hardly in heaven, or in the Supernaturalverse, as I’ve decided to call it. I travel through the multiverse, something many of the angels don’t even know exists. I can open breaches to other Earth’s, so I spend most of my time going from Earth to Earth playing a part, teenage girl in high school, famous singer who happens to have superpowers, I even once spent five years as a mermaid (yes, I can, in fact, shapeshift). 

As I was travelling from universe to universe, I started to realize that sometimes, beings from other universes were going to other Earths and causing trouble. I started to go try to stop these ‘Rogues’ from harming anyone or anything. There were too many Rogues, even for me, and of course, I could just kill them all without even being in the same universe, but usually, I could threaten them enough to stop. However, like I said, there were too many, so I started a sort of Agency, and called it the Multiverse Guardian Agency (fine, Gabriel, you named it, whatever), or the MGA. I recruited people (human or not) to the agency. Gabriel, whom I mentioned (I did not yell at you, Gabe!), sometimes helps too, of course (yes, Gabe, you’re awesome). 

I have a team of three people, two excluding me, and sometimes four if you include Gabriel. I didn’t form the team until recently, as I usually like to work alone, but in the past few years we’ve all grown close. The other two are Leo and Dylan, both metahumans from the Flarrowverse (I know it’s technically called the Arrowverse but I honestly don’t care). Leo can control fire and Dylan has super strength. We had someone else, but she’s gone now. Okay, so I made it sound like she’s dead. She’s not, Alana just got married, and she has the most adorable son ever! (yes, Gabriel, I’m over exaggerating, and..?) 

I’ve been looking for someone to fill Alana’s spot, as Alana has decided she doesn’t want to come back, since things are dangerous and she has a son, because even though she was our tech girl, she still went out and fought in the field too. So far, I haven’t found anyone. There was one guy, Kyle, a normal human being, who looked promising, but then he went and got himself arrested for murder (and was found guilty). There was also Kyle’s girlfriend, Claire, but she ended up getting murdered, by Kyle. 

Thankfully, Leo can do most of the things Alana could do, Tech-wise, but he would prefer if there was someone else, since he always wants to be out in the field. Dylan can do some things, but he isn’t as good, plus, he breaks every piece of technology he touches! He’s broken his phone eight times in the past two months, but thankfully I can repair it with a wave of my hand. I can do a lot like that, actually. I have so many powers and abilities, I can hardly keep track of them all. I can do pretty much anything you can think of. Control water? Sure! Make food out of thin air? Definitely (one of my favourite powers, honestly)! Read a book just by touching the cover? Yep, or I could speed read it using my super speed! 

Our team is small, but we are the best team in the MGA. The MGA base is in the void, a place that isn’t in any one universe, and can be accessed from any. Our team is called Team G, because our code names are the names of Greek Gods. I am Artemis, Leo is Ares, Dylan is Hephaestus, Alana was Aphrodite and on occasion, Gabriel is Hermes. We have a bunker type thing (more of a flat, really) in the MGA base. It has six bedrooms, each with a bathroom, a fair sized kitchen and a living room with an eighty-five inch T.V. and yes, we do have a Netflix account that get’s shows from all the different universes. We’re best friends, and would do anything for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Terrible? Again, this and chapter one are gonna be really short, and the story will be slow at first, but it should pick up after the first few chapters. I don't know how many chapters this will be yet, so we'll see.


	2. The Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets brought back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a crap chapter but it's necessary for the rest of the story. (Sort of. I could probably find some way to get around it but that would take to much time and might possible cause plot holes that I am not prepared to fill)

I was sitting in the bunker’s kitchen, eating a sandwich while listening to the sounds of Dylan’s video game when Leo burst into the room, laptop in hand, talking too quickly for me to understand. “Hey Dylan! Get in here!” was the only thing I heard him say. “I’m sorry… what did you say?” I asked, just as Dylan was getting into the kitchen. “Yeah, what is it? A mission?” Dylan asked, sitting down beside me so we were both across from Leo. Leo shook his head, “No! Even better! I got a new tech girl!” he exclaimed. As he said that, a girl, who looked strangely familiar, stepped into the kitchen. “Let me introduce you to Charlie Bradbury!” Leo said, making over exaggerated hand gestures to the young woman. 

Charlie Bradbury? That’s why I recognized her! She was one of my favourite characters in Supernatural (just because I’m from that universe, that doesn’t mean I can’t watch the show!). However, “Didn’t you die? Like, two days ago?” It was Dylan who said that, not me. Charlie laughed and Leo said, “Yeah, but Ariel can fix that!” 

Charlie’s smile was cute, of course I could bring her back to life. Oh, and she’s an awesome hacker. (Yes, I know my bi is showing, Gaybriel). “Yeah, of course,” I said, then turned to Charlie, “has he told you everything you need to know about the MGA? I don’t want you getting into something you don’t want to be part of,” I said. Charlie smiled again, “Yep. This sounds exciting, actually. And if I get to help people, then I definitely want to be a part of it!” she said. 

I took Charlie down the hall into one of the spare bedrooms so I could bring her back to life without the boys being annoying. Charlie was talking excitedly about being a superhero like in the movies as we walked. Right now, Charlie was still dead, but a projection of herself was here with me. I needed to bring her back to life or she wouldn’t be able to go down to any of the earths without being invisible and intangible. 

“This isn’t going to hurt, is it?” Charlie asked when we got into the room, “Because, like, I’m totally not ready for that!”. I shook my head, “No, definitely not,” I answered. Charlie nodded, “Okay,” she said, letting out a nervous breath. “Um, if I do this, I don’t need to tell everyone I know I’m alive right? At least not yet, anyway,” she said. That was strange. I would have thought she would have immediately gone to Sam and Dean to let them know. I didn’t want to ask though, as it as probably personal, and if I really wanted to know, I could just read her mind. “No, of course not. If you aren’t ready, that’s fine. And I’ll give you something so you can get to whatever earth you want, whenever you want,” I explained. Leo and I had made special coin-like things that could open breaches, so you didn’t need to be like Cisco Ramon or me to open one. 

Ten minutes later, we emerged from the room, Charlie now fully alive, to find Leo and Dylan fighting over the last slice of a cake I’d made (out of thin air). I waved my hand and the cake reformed to a full cake. Charlie had an adorable smile on her face. She was going to make a great addition to our team, and I’m glad Leo thought of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be longer (and much better).


	3. Mission Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong when three humans (friends of Ariel) get kidnapped by the British Men of Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would be longer. I also didn't think I would have this up today,but here it is. If there are any spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me.

It had been two years since we had recruited Charlie, and one year since we had started a long term mission. The mission was to find out what the hell the British Men of Letters were doing on central earth. Central earth is the earth that has no magic, powers or supernatural beings. It has nothing out of the ordinary, and all it’s inhabitants are human. The MGA has a large base underneath the small Hospital Island in Canada. Hospital Island is no larger than three acres above water, but several feet beneath it is our invisible base. The reason our mission is about the BMOL, is because they seem to have put up a temporary base in Robbinston, Maine, which is close to the American/Canadian border. It is very close to our base. The other reason is because the BMOL, though their intentions are good, they aren’t exactly the nicest. Remember episode one of season twelve of Supernatural? Yeah.

Team G set up in St. Andrews, New Brunswick. It’s a very small town with a small population. We’ve been undercover for a year, and so far the BMOL haven’t done anything, but we need to be careful. I own a cafe, Leo owns a small diner across the street, Dylan has a fishing boat and makes money off selling the fish he sells. We are all pretending to be in our twenties. I can change my appearance to fit my age, so I’m pretending to be about twenty-five. Charlie, however, isn’t doing anything undercover with us, and is instead staying in our bunker, monitoring the BMOL from up there. At night, we all go up there to sleep, then come down to work again (I know I don’t need to sleep, Gabriel). Gabriel, is not helping us with this, but is doing something else on one of the other earths (it’s classified) with another team, but we do keep in contact. 

I have three other employees that work at my cafe (like it said, it’s a small town). Mia is also twenty-five, and has long, light brown hair that matches her brown eyes, and she’s a lot taller than I am. Danielle is also taller than me, and has dark brown hair and similar dark eyes, and she’s twenty-six. Raymond, or Ray, is younger than us, at twenty-three years old, with light, blond hair and blue eyes, he’s about my height and he’s super awkward and drops dishes all the time. We became friends quickly, thank goodness, and we constantly hang out together after work. Leo, Dylan and I pretend not to know each other, but Leo and I will say hello in passing when we are on earth since we work across from each other. 

 

“Hello, I’m very sorry, but we’re closing up,” I heard Mia say to the elderly couple sitting at one of our tables. The couple left, thanking Mia with smiles on their faces. “Hey, can you lock the door?” I called to her, tossing the keys in her direction. She caught them and locked the door while Danielle started wiping down the tables. Ray was in the back doing the dishes and I was counting the tips from the tip jar to split between us. “You guys still coming over to my place?” Danielle asked as she started flipping chairs up onto the tables. Mia started mopping the floor while I wiped down the counter and the display cases, which still contain a few cookies and two muffins. 

“Duh. I’m bringing the beer,” Ray said from the doorway to the back. He walked out and started helping put up the chairs. “Yep, can’t wait!” Mia said, then asked, “and what are you bringing, Ray?”

“The Mocha Porter from St. Andrews Brewing Co., why?” Ray answered. I heard Mia give an excited whoop and saw Danielle smile as she turned around from closing all the window blinds. I smiled too, “Awesome, one of my favourites,” I said. I’d had it a few times before with the three of them and it was honestly a great, even if I can’t get drunk. “So you’re coming, Ariel?” Danielle asked. I nodded, “of course!” 

I handed each of them their tip money as we left out the back door. I locked up behind us. Mia and Danielle got into Danielle’s car while Ray and I each got into our own cars. Mia and Danielle lived in the same, three story apartment building, while Ray had his own small house and I, of course, lived in the bunker, or sometimes went to the base under Hospital Island. We all drove over to Queen Condominiums, the building where Danielle and Mia live. 

 

Danielle, Mia and I entered Danielle’s apartment and sat in her living room while we waited for Ray to come with the drinks. Mia went into Danielle’s kitchen to get snacks and came out with two huge bowls of chips, one bowl of ketchup chips and one of sour cream and onion. Just as I was reaching to pick up a sour cream and onion chip my phone rang. “It’s Ray, one sec,” I said, getting up. Mia and Danielle kept talking as I answered the phone.

“Hey man? Did you forget your wallet at home again?” I asked. Once, Ray had gone to get beer for us and had forgot his wallet, so when he was asked for is I.D., he didn’t have it, and I had to go help him out. 

“Um. Um, yeah. Yeah, I forgot my I.D. Sorry.” he said. He sounded scared. Maybe there was a cop there. He always seemed to get jumpy around cops, even though his dad was a cop. But this was really strange, it sounded like he was trying to stop his voice from shaking, and his breathing was heavy. I was concerned, but then again, it could be nothing. “Could you um, come pay for me. I’ll, um, pay you back again,” he said, again sounding strangely nervous. “Uh, right. Yeah, I’m coming. You’re just around the corner, right?” I asked. He confirmed that he was and hung up the phone. 

I sighed as I walked back into the living room. “He forgot his I.D. again, didn’t he?” Mia said. I nodded and Danielle laughed. “Have fun saving him,” Danielle said. Mia rolled her eyes, “Want me to go?” she asked. I shook my head. If there was something bad going on, I wanted to be the one to get him.   
Since the liquor store was close, I walked. It didn’t take long, though. Outside the store was six bottles of the same beer Ray was going to buy, all broken on the ground. That was concerning. I walked into the small liquor store. But the only people inside seemed to be the person at the cash and the guy stocking shelves of wine. Now I was even more concerned. I exited the store and saw his car sitting in a parking spot. On the windshield was a receipt for a six pack of beer, the Mocha Porter. On the bag of the receipt was a note, and I almost screamed when I read it. 

Ariel,

We are very sorry to do this, however we   
must. Your friends Leo and Dylan are  
about to get a message. To get your   
friends back, you must follow the   
instructions exactly. If you do not, you   
will never see Ray, Mia or Danielle ever  
again.. 

Sincerely,

The British Men of Letters

 

I immediately teleported to Danielle’s apartment, my secret exposed be damned! But, nobody was there, just a small symbol burned into the coffee table in the living room, the British Men of Letters symbol. I cursed, but went to search the rest of the apartment, just in case, getting more and more exasperated as I went. As I got back into the living room, I heard Charlie’s voice in my head, communicating with me through a special device I’d made. 

“Ariel, come to the bunker!” Charlie said. I sighed, but teleported to our bunker. Charlie was in the kitchen with Dylan and Leo already. “We’re so sorry, Ariel,” Leo said right when I got there. “Yeah, the British M.O.L. sent a boat out to the island to distract us from the town,” Dylan explained. Charlie looked guilty, “I told them both to go check it out. It’s my fault,” she said. They were blaming themselves for what happened with my friends? “It’s nobody’s fault, okay?” I tried to reassure them. They didn’t seem to buy it, but we needed to work quickly, so I’d have to convince them later. 

“A message is coming through!” Charlie exclaimed, looking at the computer screens she had set up all over the kitchen counters. “What does it say?” Leo asked, going to look at the computer screens as well. 

“Hello, Ariel,” Charlie began to read, “If you want your friends back, bring us the A file,” everyone gasped. Why did they want that? The A file contained all the information about every single person in the MGA, their names, where they are from, what they can do, everything. It would be extremely bad if it got into the wrong hands. Everyone in this kitchen knew how bad it would be. “You have thirty minutes, then we start killing one every ten minutes,” Charlie said, worry showing in her voice. I heard Dylan suck in a breath. “In an hour, they will all be gone,” Leo finished reading the message for Charlie. 

“The left an address too, and said to come alone,” Leo said, reading out the address to us all. Dylan turned to me “What’s the plan?” 

 

The address the BMOL gave us was to an old, abandoned factory in Robbinston, Maine, near Boyden Lake. What a pleasant setting, am I right? “You’re sure you want to do this?” I heard Charlie say through the comms. “Yeah, this is the only way to get them back,” I responded. I opened the door to the factory and found myself in a large room. In the center, tied to chairs, were Ray, Mia and Danielle. Surrounding them were five armed men (and women). A woman, who looked to be in her forties, was standing a few feet in front of them. She greeted me, “Hello, Ariel,” she said, “My name is Lady Melody Elsner, and I apologize for the drastic measures we had to take to get the file,” she said, but it was clear her apology was not sincere at all. “Do you have it?” she questioned.

I pulled a computer mouse from my pocket. It was bright pink, but underneath was a compartment that held the battery and a USB, that lets the mouse work wirelessly. However, it was actually a flash drive containing the A file. “Clever,” Lady Elsner said as I took the flash drive out of the bottom of the mouse. “First,” I said, “You untie my friends and lower your weapons.” Lady Elsner motioned her hand to the men behind her. They lowered their guns and three went to untie my friends. Ray and Danielle didn’t move at first, and from a quick glance into their minds, I knew they were terrified. Mia, however, grabbed each of their wrists and ran them to behind me, throwing a confused expression to me before exiting the building. With my x-ray vision (Gabe wants me to let you know that I can see through lead) I knew that they were waiting out there for me. 

“Now, hand it over,” Elsner said. I saw two of the men behind her pull out angel blades. I quickly flicked the flash drive in her direction then ran out the door. I found Ray sitting on the pavement, Danielle pacing back and forth and Mia trying to comfort Ray. A van pulled up and the back door opened. “Get in!” I heard Leo yell from the driver’s seat. I ushered Ray, Mia and Danielle into the van with help from Dylan, who had jumped out of the passenger seat. I got into the van behind them and Dylan got back into his seat before we pulled away. I sighed with relief once we were farther away. We’d saved my friends, gotten away and given the BMOL a fake flash drive with 80s music stored on it. 

“What the hell just happened?” Ray finally asked, seeming to finally have stopped panicking. What was I going to say? How could I explain this? I hadn’t actually used my powers in front of them, so maybe I could make something up that didn’t involve the whole ‘I’m from a different universe,’ thing. 

“Yeah, that Lady kept calling you Angel,” Mia said, looking at me with suspicion.

“Oh, I’m not explaining this, Ari,” I heard Leo say, followed by Dylan yelling, “Watch the road!” 

“Who are they?” Danielle asked. The three were looking at me expectantly. I sighed and tapped Leo on the shoulder, whispering “Pull over, we’re going upstairs,” into his ear. He understood and pulled the van over on the side of the never-busy road. 

“Where’s upstairs?” Mia questioned. I ignored the question and got out of the van, Leo and Dylan doing the same. Danielle followed me out, only to grab my arm roughly. “Listen, Ariel, I don’t know what happened exactly, but we just got kidnapped. We need to call the police, and then you need to answer our questions!” she yelled. Ray and Mia were out of the van now, too. 

“No! No calling anyone, no police,” Dylan said. We couldn’t call the police, this was too big for them. 

“Okay, so, I really don’t care if we call someone or not, I just want to know what the hell just happened, and more importantly, why?” Ray exclaimed. Mia shimed in, simply saying “same,” and nodding toward Ray. Leo smirked, “I like him,” he said, “Ray, right? Do you maybe wanna get some cof-” Dylan thudded Leo on the back of the head, stating that it “is not the time to be asking somebody out on a date,” to which Ray blushed, but tapped Leo’s arm saying “maybe some other time.”

“Okay, I’ll give you answers, but first you all need to hold hands,” I said. Mia gave me an extremely confused look, but obeyed, taking my hand and Dylan’s. Leo grabbed onto Ray’s hand, making Ray blush even more than he already was. Leo also took my other hand. Danielle looked skeptical but grabbed onto Dylan and Ray’s hands. Now we were all standing in a circle, holding hands. It probably would have been funny, at another time, but I could hear the BMOL’s cars already coming for us. They must have already discovered the drive was fake. 

The reason we all needed to hold hands was so I could teleport us all up to the bunker (upstairs) at the same time, which is exactly what I did. Charlie was there waiting for us when we suddenly arrived in the living room. Ray gasped, Mia cried out in surprise and Danielle started to get a bit light-headed. They all turned to look at me as we dropped each other’s hands..   
“So, um, guys,” I started (I know, Gabe, not a very good start). “First of all, this is Dylan, Leo and Charlie,” I pointed to the person who’s name I called as I said them. “And we are all from different universes,” confusion, shock and disbelief were evident on Danielle, Mia and Ray’s faces. Charlie nudged me, “don’t forget the thing,” she said. I nodded, “Right, I’m also an angel of the Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully within the next week or so. I hope you're liking it so far, and I'm sorry if it's really slow!


	4. I Have This Friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the Flarrowverse. Charlie meets one of Ariel's old friends, and the friends of Ariel's old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a bit of the Flash in this one! I hope you like it. I didn't think that I would have this done today, but here we are. The next Chapter will either be up tomorrow or in the next few days.

After my single statement (“I’m also an angel of the Lord”), we told Ray, Danielle and Mia to listen first, ask questions later. We explained everything to them, who we are, what we can do, what the MGA is and how it came to be (Basically the prologue, I know, Gabriel). At first, it didn’t seem like they believed us, but once I demonstrated some of my abilities, like making turning our toaster into gold and teleporting, and once Dylan and Leo showed their abilities as well, the believed it. It was getting late, so we sent them each to a room to sleep, after Leo properly asked Ray out on a date, of course (Ray said yes). 

“What are we going to do with them?” Dylan finally asked, once I told them the last of the three doors had closed fully (Gabriel, you’re totally jealous of my super hearing, and you know it). Leo shrugged. We had moved to the kitchen, and Charlie was sitting where she had had her computers set up, her head in her hands. 

“This is a mess,” she stated. I nodded in agreement. What were we supposed to do? Those three, we had started calling them DRM for short (It was originally going to be DMR but that stood for some kind of rifle), were still in danger. Because we had given the BMOL a fake A file, they would be after us, and that meant DRM were still at risk for being kidnapped, again. 

“What if we take them to another earth?” Leo suggested, “we just get them out of this universe, and it’ll take the British Monsters of Letters so long to find them, they’ll just give up!” It wasn’t a terrible idea, to be honest. We had to get them out of here, here being our base, because of where it was. If too many living humans were to be here, it would just expel us all into different universes. With three more people now, we didn’t have much time before that happened, so we needed to find a place we could all stay together to protect DRM.

“But, where would we take them?” Charlie asked. Dylan shrugged, “Anywhere but Central Earth, here, and the Supernatural universe, obviously.” They all looked to me, I hadn’t spoken at all yet. “Right, yeah. We can get them away from Central,” I said. I was worried about my friends, and on top of that, worried about the BMOL. 

“So, um, why did the British Monst- Hey!” Dylan had hit Leo, cutting him off. “Fine, what did the British Men of Letters want?” Leo corrected. 

I sighed, it was only a matter of time before we got to this. The rest of team G looked at me expectantly. “They needed to know who was part of the MGA so they could wipe us out,” I stated with an unintentional blunt tone of voice. The three stared back at me, incredulous looks crossing their faces. Dylan even said, “Sorry, what?” 

“Sorry, sorry. They don’t trust the MGA, since most of us are, and I quote, ‘monsters who should not be trusted with helping people, and are probably just faking being good’.” I explained. I had, of course, read the minds of the BMOL members we had encountered earlier, and the rest of team G knew that. “They want to get rid of us before we apparently cause damage to every earth in the multiverse. It’s part of the whole, getting rid of all the monsters on earth thing they’ve got going on, except it includes an entire organization of people who guard the earths,” I said, getting more exasperated the longer I spoke.

“Well shit, we’ll have to warn the rest of the MGA. I’ll go send a message to everyone once we’re done here,” Dylan said. 

An alarm went off, coming from one of Charlie’s laptops (the only one still left in the kitchen). Charlie went over and turned it on. “There’s a breacher alert. From the Supernatural universe to the…” she clicked a few buttons, “to the flarrowverse,” she said. 

“Well, I guess we know which universe we’ll be smuggling the DRM trio into,” Leo said before walking out the kitchen door, clearly heading off the bed. “I guess we’ll leave tomorrow morning,” Dylan said, rolling his eyes at Leo’s immaturity. “Goodnight, you two,” he said before walking out the same way Leo did, heading to his room, though. I heard a sigh and turned to see Charlie looking at me. “You okay?” she asked, “They are your friends, after all.” I smiled, she could always make me smile. “Yeah, I think I’m okay,” I said, and it was the truth. “Have you told them?” she asked. “No, I haven’t, not yet,” I said, smile falling from my face. 

 

The next morning, we explained what we were going to do to DRM, and they seemed perfectly cool with it. Of course there was Ray, the ultimate fanboy, only rivaled by Charlie and myself, “Are we going to meet the Flash? Or the Green Arrow? What about the Legends? The Atom’s name is Ray!” 

Danielle seemed excited too. She also watched Arrow, but admitted to only having seen two episodes of the Flash. Mia seemed to be smiling, actually, all three of them were, and they didn’t even put up a fight about having to leave. Although, going to a different universe wasn’t usually a chance someone would pass up. 

“Where are we staying, though?” Mia asked, “I mean, do you have an apartment?” I snapped my fingers (of course doing a bit of magic) and said, “We do now. Well, a house actually,” I smirked. I was becoming myself again, a bit of worry was being lifted off my shoulders. “So, how do we get there?” Danielle questioned. 

I held out my hand and opened a breach. Most breaches, as many of you know, are usually a blue-ish colour, but mine, since their mine, are purple (because I want to, okay Gabe?). I produced bags out of thin air, explaining to my friends that each bag had some of their own clothes in it, then tossed one to each of them. Charlie, Dylan and Leo each had a bag as well, and I could just change with the snap of my fingers or the wave of my hand (or neither, as Gabriel has pointed out to me). 

“After you,” I motioned towards the breach. Dylan went through first, then Danielle and Mia, then Leo and Ray. Charlie quickly gave me a hug before going through the breach. I went through last and closed it behind me. I had brought us to the house we would be staying in, which was in Central City. I told everyone to go pick a room, then meet in the large kitchen, so everyone scattered to do so. When everyone got back, we discussed what we were going to do now. Since the breachers hadn’t caused any trouble yet, they weren’t classified as rogue, so we had no need to go after them. Until they did something wrong, we were only here to protect my DRM. That being said, we couldn’t just stay in the house all day. 

“I think I’m going to visit my brother,” Dylan said. He and Leo were from this universe! I’d almost forgotten! “Any of you can come,” he added. Charlie said she was going to stay here and get some more rest, claiming to be exhausted. She was lying, I could tell, and I could tell that she could tell that I could tell (Gabriel says I need to clarify. She knew that I could tell she was lying). Ray and Leo said they wanted to go to CC Jitters, since Leo said it had great coffee and Ray was such a huge fan of the Flash, so he knew what it was. They didn’t specifically tell us, but we all knew it was a date. Danielle and Mia said they wanted to go with Dylan, since he was going to drive (with a car that I made appear in the driveway) to his brother’s place, which meant they could see a bit of the city that way. I’d also told them they needed to be with an MGA agent at all times, and I was pretty sure Danielle might like Dylan, but I didn’t want to look into her mind and see (Why not? Because, Gabriel, that would be rude). Of course, Mia was acting as her wing-woman.

“What about you, Ariel?” Danielle asked. “Huh?” I looked to her, “Oh. I’m, well… I have this friend… I’m gonna go visit them” I said. That vague answer seemed to satisfy her, though, and soon she, Dylan and Mia were on their way. Leo and Ray left shortly after, but I had to make another car for them before they could leave. 

“Alright, I’m coming with you,” Charlie said once everyone was gone. I smiled, “Of course you are,” and took her hand. “Who’s this friend of yours, by the way?” she asked. Grinning, I said, “You’ll see,” before teleporting us. “Holy shit,” I heard from beside me. We were standing outside S.T.A.R. Labs. I heard a few more ‘holy shit’s from Charlie as I started to walk, her hand still in mine so I was practically dragging her.

Walking into S.T.A.R. Labs was fairly easy. Even if their security was good, which it’s not, I just walked through the door, like literally phased through it, and since Charlie still had my hand, she phased through it too. We got to the elevator and I let go of Charlie’s hand to press the button. I could feel Charlie’s excitement as the elevator started to ascend. It looked like she was almost about to start jumping for joy. The elevator doors opened, exposing a long corridor. We walked down it, Charlie just a few steps behind me. We finally made it to what was known as the Cortex.   
“Who are you?” I voice boomed. There was Barry Allen, or the Flash, standing in his suit, mask pulled over his face, staring at the two of us. Joe West was their too, and quickly pulled out his gun. Cisco was also their, but facing the other direction. He turned around quickly, hands up as if to guard himself (which he could definitely do). His concerned and angry expression, however, promptly turned to amusement as he saw me. “Ariel!” He exclaimed, running over to me and wrapping me in a hug, which I returned. I heard Joe put his gun away again and felt Barry’s guarded mood relax. 

“You’re friends with Cisco Ramon?” Charlie asked from behind me. Cisco broke the hug at the sound of her voice. “And who’s this?” Cisco asked, giving me a knowing look. I smiled, my heart warming up, “This,” I said, pulling Charlie close to me, “Is my lovely wife,” Charlie gave me a quick peck on the lips. Oh, had I not mentioned that before? Oops. Charlie and I had gotten married just six months ago. Our relationship had started just weeks after we’d first met, and had evolved and grown from there. I proposed to her, and she said yes, and soon we were getting married.   
“Congrats, Ari!” Cisco patted me on the back, then gave Charlie a little hug. 

“You know her?” I heard Barry ask. Cisco nodded, “Yeah, we go way back, sort of. Knew each other in college, then kept in touch,” he said. It wasn’t much of an explanation, but he didn’t want to tell Barry too much, since he didn’t know if I wanted to say anything. He knew I was an angel, and which angel I was, the first. “It’s fine,” I whispered to him. He gave a small nod. “Come in more, you two. No need to stand in the doorway,” someone said. It was Iris, who I hadn’t noticed, but had been just behind Barry. 

“Oh, dude, you can take off the mask. She already knows,” Cisco added as he moved back into the Cortex from the doorway, Charlie and I also coming in more. “You told her?” Joe asked, his concern for his son evident. “No, of course not. She just knows things,” Cisco said, like it made perfect sense. To prove that I did, in fact know, I said, “You’re Barry Allen.” 

“And Wally West is Kid Flash,” Charlie chimed in. 

“Wha- how do you know that?” Barry sputtered, and even though he had his mask on, I knew his cheeks were heating up into a blush. And so, I explained that I was an angel from a different universe, and that Charlie was also from that universe, and that The Flash was a T.V. show in said universe. By the time I’d finished explaining, Barry had taken off his mask and moved closer to listen, as had Joe and Iris. 

Just then, Caitlin Snow emerged from a doorway made of glass on the right of the Cortex, followed by three men, who looked rather beaten up. She looked a bit surprised when she saw us, since she saw that Barry’s mask was off, but before she could say anything about it, one of the three men exclaimed “Charlie?!” Charlie turned to look at him with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself. Really hope you're liking it so far. Again, tell me if my grammar/spelling is shit so I can fix it. Thanks!


End file.
